Frostbite by Twilight
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: Five years post-Sozin's Comet, Katara and Sokka are visiting with their father and grandmother back home, in the South Pole. To liven things up, they invite their friends and significant others along. They all were expecting a relaxing weekend, hanging out by the fire, sipping tea and cocoa, and playing in the snow, but the weather may have something else in store. (One-shot)


Tiny, frozen, white flakes slowly feathered from the sky, coating the already sallow-coated plain. It looked too picturesque to be real, like out of a postcard. Katara kept staring at the familiar setting out her cozy spot near the window. She was home. Nothing quite felt better than home. She was snugly curled up by the window, close by the fire, sipping some hot chocolate with her mother's old fleece blanket draped over her shoulders and her boyfriend beside her. Nothing felt better than this for certain. Her grandmother was in the kitchen with her friend, Suki, cooking a large meal for them all; and her brother and father were chatting across the room. Everything felt right for once. Everyone was safe, everybody was well, the world was relatively peaceful, she was happy.

Katara took another quick sip of her cocoa and inhaled deeply as the charcoal scent filled her nose from the fireplace's smoke. Aang kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear lovingly. They'd been dating for five years, ever since they ended the war. Katara couldn't believe half of a decade had gone by since the war was over. Five short, yet long years had passed since she and her friends, that were now close enough to be considered family, put Fire Lord Ozai in his place. Katara smiled warmly, they'd be coming soon: Toph and Zuko. Her brother invited them down for the weekend, Toph had never been to the South Pole and the last time Zuko was there he was busy harassing her little village for the avatar. Zuko had joked in his letter about her village getting revenge, but Katara could tell he was legitimately uneasy and guilty about it.

Katara just couldn't wait for the two of them to come popping in the door. They were older now, not really children anymore, but they were still young. Zuko was the oldest at twenty-two, but that was still pretty youthful. She wanted to have fun this weekend; their adolescence and childhood didn't call for or have much time for that. She just wanted to hang out with her friends and have a good time goofing off in her hometown like a normal girl. This was her opportunity, and none of them wanted to pass it up.

Just then, a knock pattered at the igloo's wooden door. Sokka grinned and went to answer the door; it was Toph.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Toph Beifong," Sokka greeted with a toothy beam. Toph smiled back at her childhood crush. She was attired in a long, green coat, with brown, and a silken, green-and-yellow pair of earmuffs, but despite the cold, she still went barefoot, as not to impede her "sight".

"Hey, meathead," Toph replied, smiling.

"Come on right in," Sokka offered, stepping aside to grant her entrance. Toph was then welcomed with an embrace from Katara, Suki, and Aang, followed by questions of her welfare. Hadoka and Sokka and Katara's grandmother also greeted the young, earth bender.

"It's nice to see you again, Toph, it's been quite some time," Hadoka said, shaking Toph's hand.

"Hello, Hadoka!" Toph said, returning the handshake. Katara then approached her friend, handing her a hot cup of cocoa poured from the kettle. Toph, Suki, and Katara then curled up by the fire with their mugs of hot chocolate and began to chat.

"How's the South Pole so far, Toph?" Katara asked.

"Freezing," Toph retorted bluntly and Katara laughed.

"It is cold," Suki added; she'd frequented the South Pole with Sokka on occasion, but the cold still hadn't quite set in yet for her either.

"I suppose I'm used to it," Katara suggested with a smile.

"Well, it's your home, sugar queen, obviously you're more adapted than us foreigners," Toph stated curtly.

"Zuko's going _to freeze_, the Fire Nation is so hot, especially in contrast to this place," Suki said.

"Well, he's been in cold before," Katara adjoined.

"Wasn't that like before the war even ended though?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Katara laughed, staring into her cup.

"Man, it's been awhile," Toph reflected aloud and the girls nodded. Footsteps where then heard encroaching outside, crunching in the icy snow, and some grumbles.

"I still don't see why you dragged me to this boring, bleak, icy wasteland," Mai complained, shivering.

"Because it reminded me of your personality," Zuko mumbled beneath his breath.

"What was that?" Mai snapped to her boyfriend, peaking her eyebrow.

"Nothing, I said: because I wanted you to see it. It's pretty here, it reminded me of you," Zuko covered up and Mai blushed, but pouted to hide her fluffy emotion. Zuko then put his knuckles to the wooden door on the ice-composed home. Sokka answered the door once more.

"Hey, Zuko, Mai!" Sokka greeted with a smile.

"I hope it's okay that I brought Mai along, I forgot to tell you guys. I wanted her to see it down at the poles, she's never been," Zuko explained.

"That's fine, son, we have plenty of room," Hadoka said welcomingly as he waved to invite the couple in, "I'm Hadoka, Katara and Sokka's father, you must be Mai," Hadoka introduced, shaking the girl's hand.

"That's right," Mai replied with a slim grin at the man.

"Zuko here talks about you a lot," Hadoka teased, causing Zuko to flush red and Mai flashed him a joking simper. The others then approached Zuko, enveloping him in an embrace, and asking of his health, the same they did to Toph upon her arrival. Katara also handed him and Mai a cup of hot cocoa.

"So, you're sure I won't be ran out of town?" Zuko asked, only half-joking and Sokka laughed, clapping his friend's shoulder.

"I think you've reconciled yourself since then, buddy," Sokka replied and Zuko laughed nervously.

"Maybe I ought to apologize…" Zuko mumbled.

"Zuko, when you met Gran-Gran, you apologized so many times you embarrassed yourself," Katara reminded and Zuko smiled awkwardly, "I'd hate to see you do it again. Plus, they all know you're fire lord, I think they've forgiven you."

"What'd you even do to these people?" Mai inquired and Zuko awkwardly fumbled out a laugh.

"He came storming off a ship and beat up Sokka, threatened the elderly, and blackmailed the town to capture me," Aang explained.

"Hey, he didn't _beat me up_," Sokka moaned.

"Sokka, you went charging at him with a spear and he kicked the spear in half and kicked you aside without even thinking about it," Katara teased.

"Sorry about that, buddy," Zuko stated, nudging Sokka's arm.

"You're such a jerk, Zuko," Mai joked as she took another sip from her cup of chocolate. Zuko pouted, trying to take it in stride.

"Alright, guys, let's leave sparky be," Toph said with a laugh, waving her hand. The group laughed, and curdled together by the fire. Mai was seated on Zuko's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, Katara was standing over Aang, massaging his broad shoulders, Suki was leaning her head on Sokka's shoulder and Toph was lying on her back with her leg perched up and the other crossed over. They all laughed, and joked, and reminisced-enjoying one another's company, like a normal group of friends. In the midst of their chatter, Gran-Gran called the youths to supper. She'd prepared them a delectable home-cooked meal and placed the kettle out for refills of hot chocolate. The group ate together over warm smiles and recollections from the past, a sound of pleasant laughter accompanying the meal. The banquet was devoured with much compliments to the chef, which she happily accepted, and supplemented on. The group of friends then headed back to the parlor room, all of them sitting on the scratchy, wool-knit carpet by the dwindling fire, as Zuko sparked some flame to it, bringing it back to life-letting it warmly rage.

"What to do…" Katara pondered aloud as she flipped over to lie on her belly, swaying her feet back and forth in the air as she leaned on her hands.

"Wait for dessert! Gran-Gran is making chocolate chip cookies!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly as he licked his lip.

"You're such a kid, Sokka," Suki remarked teasingly, stifling out a laugh.

"I could show you guys a trick!" Aang suggested and the group moaned in unison.

"If you show us that spiny-air-bendy-whirlwind-thingy one more time, Aang-" Sokka scolded irately and Aang pouted, putting his hands behind his back in disappointment.

"It was a good suggestion, sweetie," Katara attempted in vain at comfort.

"This is almost as boring as the Fire Nation, but with ice," Mai whined as Zuko rolled his eyes.

"We could always play spin the bottle," Suki suggested with a sneer.

"I'd rather gouge my good eye out," Zuko grunted in monotone.

"I'm listening," Mai suddenly stated, and Zuko looked at his girlfriend like she had five heads. Mai wanted to play spin the bottle? His Mai?

"Ha, I'll watch this, sounds entertaining," Toph snorted as she crept in closer to the circle.

"Good," Suki stated as she grabbed an empty bottle of cactus juice that was placed on the mantelpiece, "I've no doubts you all know how to play?"

"I just don't _want_ to," Zuko groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation.

"Anyway, let's get started, without further ado. Sokka, you're first," Suki announced and Sokka eyed his girlfriend suspiciously.

"Is this some kind of whacky, girlfriend fidelity test?" Sokka asked skeptically and Suki shrugged innocently as Sokka hesitantly put his hand to the bottle, giving it a whirl. The bottle span in a circle, as Sokka held his breath, hoping it'd just by some odds, end on his girlfriend, "Over my dead body am I kissing Zuko or Aang though, just making that clear."

Then, the bottle gradually slowed and came to an abrupt cease. Toph's face grew hot, the bottle pointed towards her. The others started snickering like gradeschoolers.

"Maybe five years ago, meathead," Toph mumbled sardonically, waving him off.

"Well, rules are rules, Toph, and as a police officer of a crime-ridden city, _you_ know that," Sokka said in a flirty tone, as Suki perched an eyebrow. Sokka then leaned in and gave Toph a quick peck on the lips, as the others' eyes widened in surprise and Suki's jaw nearly dropped off her face. She never thought Sokka would actually do it. Toph kept her fingers over her lips, her face hot, flushed bright pink in embarrassment. Suki got up in anger, crossing her hands over her chest, storming off and away.

"Sokka, you're _an idiot_," Zuko avowed candidly.

"What? _She_ suggested the game, _not me_! And, _she's_ the one who made _me_ go!" Sokka pleaded innocent.

"You got it right the first time, moron. It was some dumb, girlfriend test. And, you failed-miserably," Mai affirmed.

"Sokka, how could you be so insensitive!" Katara snapped at her brother, slapping his arm. Aang kept quiet, trying to remain neutral and out of the discussion completely.

"I don't see why you're all blaming me! Suki's being crazy! Girls are all crazy!" Sokka shouted.

"Let's go outside," Toph practically demanded. She wanted this whole scenario forgotten, she was humiliated, and wanted some sort of cop-out, ASAP. The group felt the permeating awkwardness, and followed along compliantly with Toph's proposition, pulling on their coats, and strapping on their boots by the door. Sokka sighed deeply, standing there by the fire as embers sparked towards him. What on Earth had he done? A chill of wind gusted through the igloo as the clique of friends scurried out of the door, Sokka still standing by the raging fire, as he heard the door slam shut. His father then approached him, putting his callous hand on his adolescent son's broad shoulder.

"Why don't you go out with them, Sokka?" Hadoka asked with a smile.

"Because I'm an idiot," Sokka mumbled, "And, my girlfriend and Toph hate me."

"I did notice Suki looked rather upset," Hadoka noted.

"Yeah, you don't say, Dad," Sokka grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, what'd you do to her?" Hadoka inquired curiously.

"We were playing spin the bottle-her idea," Sokka grumbled.

"Ah," Hadoka said understandingly, "I'm guessing the bottle didn't point at her and you were dumb enough to conform to the game's rules?"

"Well, I asked her first of this was some kind of test! She was all like: 'no, it's just a game hee-hee-hee!' Ugh!" Sokka mimicked mockingly in frustration.

"Just apologize to her, son, save yourself some time and frustration," Hadoka advised.

"Why should I? She wanted me to play the game!" Sokka protested, "Forget it, I'm going outside with the others!"

"I'm telling you, Sokka, it isn't going to work," Hadoka called with a futile shrug. He figured his son would uncover that soon enough, so he let the boy charge out the door. Sokka wore a grumpy facade as he stood stubbornly with his arms crossed, observing the others fling snowballs at each other's heads. Aang began to snicker as he waterbent a lump of icy snow right over Sokka's head and dropped it on him, soaking his woolen hat.

"Hey! Katara!" Sokka accused and she just put her hands up innocently as the group cackled in amusement.

"Zuko!" Sokka pointed the finger again and Zuko gave him a sarcastic look.

"Honestly Sokka, how good of an aim do you think I have to get a snowball chunk that large levitating over your head without you noticing?" Zuko shouted.

"Katara must've taught you waterbending!" Sokka grunted.

"Yeah, that's it, I'm the next avatar. Avatar, Fire Lord Zuko at your service," Zuko said acerbically.

"Well, Toph," Sokka alleged once more with a shrug.

"I can barely see with this snow," Toph stated.

"Aang?" Sokka said in disbelief and Aang chuckled.

"Took you long enough, Sokka. Other than Katara, I'm the only waterbender here!" Aang confessed and Sokka rolled up a pile of snow in his hand, throwing it Aang, but Aang just adeptly bent it away with a move of his finger, flinging it back in Sokka's face. This erupted a roar of laughter from the group.

"What is it? Pick on Sokka day!" Sokka yelled.

"That'd be a first, it's usually torture Zuko day, founded by Sokka," Zuko retorted and Sokka just mimicked him in a squeaky, mocking tone.

"Those are more fun," Mai stated with a devilish jeer as she lifted a handful of snow from the ground and slipped it down Zuko's back, causing him to yelp. The group picked up their laughter.

"Mai!" Zuko exclaimed, jumping to try to get the snow to fall out from his coat, "Th-that's cold!"

"Generally speaking, snow tends to be, Sparky," Toph added and Zuko pouted. Zuko grew then grew a smirk.

"It's alright, Mai. Come here," Zuko beckoned and Mai shook her head.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" Mai spoke.

"No, I just want to give you a kiss, come here," Zuko called and Mai grinned, why not. She walked over to her boyfriend and he then put his ice-cold hands on her cheeks, causing her to gasp much the same as she playfully slapped him.

"Zuko!" Mai exclaimed and Zuko laughed, "Why don't you have gloves on? You'll contract hypothermia or something! Then you'll give it to me!"

"It isn't contagious," Katara said through a laugh and Mai gave her a sulk.

"Nonetheless," Mai stated.

"I forgot 'em," Zuko admitted, stuffing his cold hands in his jacket pockets.

"We should go ice skating!" Katara suggested suddenly, as she traced patterns in the snow with her finger.

"Too bad we only have two pairs of skates, that probably don't even fit us anymore, Katara," Sokka reminded and Katara shrugged in disappointment.

"I have a better idea!" Aang proclaimed.

"Uh-oh," Zuko grumbled.

"Penguin sledding!" Aang cried out and Katara's eyes and face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, that sounds so fun! Come on, guys, you have to try it!" Katara encouraged as she pulled at Toph's arm.

"You expect the blind girl to ride a penguin?" Toph asked rhetorically.

"You can ride alongside someone, you're not too big!" Katara offered, "When I found Aang, and woke him up about six years ago, the first thing he said to me was 'will you go penguin sledding with me?' I'll never forget it," Katara mused aloud in a reverie.

"Over my cold, dead body am I riding some slimy creature's back down a cold, sloping hill," Zuko shouted cynically.

"Oh, stop it, Zuko, you're such a downer!" Katara cried.

"I'm not going either, it sounds stupid," Mai objected, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'd probably kill the thing if I sat on it anyway!" Zuko argued.

"Nah, they can hold plenty of weight. Monk Gyatso even used to do it!" Aang argued back.

"Monk Gyatso was an old man, I'm a full-grown guy," Zuko rebutted.

"Come on, Zuko!" Katara pleaded, clinging to his arm with wide eyes. Zuko rolled his eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Please, Zuko!" Aang also begged.

"Yeah, buddy, I'll go get Suki, we'll all go, it'll be a good time! You don't wanna miss out!" Sokka egged on as he slapped his back.

"If I have to go, so does Sparky," Toph ordered and Zuko moaned inaudibly.

"Fine," Zuko reluctantly capitulated to their pleadings as Katara hopped up and down in excitement.

"You can take this one on your own, Zuko. I'm going inside, having a cup of tea, and reading my book. Have fun."

"Bye, Mai," Zuko grumbled back to his girlfriend, enviously watching her get out of the situation and stay snug up indoors by the fire.

"I'll go ask Suki to come!" Sokka declared as he darted towards his house.

"Good luck!" Zuko called, a bit patronizingly.

"He'll need it," Katara agreed, watching her brother fly in the door. Suki saw her boyfriend awkwardly fumble through the door, nearly losing his balance as he grabbed hold of a nearby ledge to support and save himself.

"Smooth," Suki commented condescendingly.

"Look, Suki, we're all, well, except Miss Dour Pus, here, are going to go penguin sledding. Well, do you wanna come?" Sokka offered, as Suki stuck up her nose.

"Are you going?" She snarled.

"Well, yeah," Sokka rejoined.

"Then no," Suki stated swiftly, turning in the opposing direction, her eyes closed, nose stuck up, and hands placed firmly on her hips. Sokka sighed.

"What is it with you? _You_ _told_ _me_ to do it!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka, keep your voice down! That's no way to talk to a lady! Be a gentleman," Sokka's grandmother reprimanded from the other room.

"Your grandmother's right, Sokka," Suki affirmed and Sokka flipped his arms up in anger and confusion.

"_You did_ tell me to do it though! The game was _your_ idea! _You made me_ go first!" Sokka tried to logic with her.

"It was just a silly game, you _could've_ said no. I don't think Aang would have kissed her, I don't think Zuko would have either, but _you_ did, and it hurt, and it means something to me, even though it may not to you. And, I know Toph's liked you," Suki mumbled.

"When she was _twelve_, Suki! _Twelve_!" Sokka shouted, "It was such a harmless kiss, I didn't think it'd mean _anything_ to you, it meant _nothing_ to _me_!"

"Why should I buy that? …Just leave, Sokka, get out of here," Suki ordered harshly and brokenheartedly. Sokka sighed once more.

"Fine, you don't make any sense, and if you don't trust me or believe me, I don't see why we're even going out," Sokka muttered sadly.

"If you're going to kiss other girls without a second thought, right in front of my face, I don't see why we're going out," Suki retorted.

"I guess there's no reason then," Sokka stated grimly.

"I guess not," Suki agreed bitterly, "Goodbye, Sokka."

"Goodbye, Suki," Sokka uttered miserably, as he trudged out the door, slamming it shut, causing an avalanche of snow to fall from the top of the igloo, and pile up by the door. Suki then wiped some tears from her face.

"He'll come back," Mai assured, "They always do, or you always do."

"I'm not, he kissed another girl, Mai! What if Zuko kissed Katara right in front of you!" Suki cried.

"Let's just say he wouldn't be out giggling with her in the snow right now," Mai remarked, "No offense, but I really think he's too stupid to know what he did was wrong."

"Zuko isn't exactly bright either, but I know he'd never kiss Katara or Toph right in front of you if the bottle did the same to him," Suki muttered.

"Sokka is a different kind of stupid though. You see, boys come in all different varieties and levels of moronic," Mai explained and Suki snorted.

"Sokka isn't dumb though. Sokka is really smart, actually," Suki spoke fondly and Mai quirked her eyebrow then.

"Zuko isn't as dumb as people pretend either, you know," Mai snapped in defense.

"I don't think Zuko is stupid, Mai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean like that. Zuko's my friend, I was just teasing," Suki stated and Mai softened her demeanor.

"Eh, he does some dumb things though. I think it's just all boys, to be honest. They're all always screwing things up. They can be plenty book smart, politically intelligent, great strategic intellect, high morals, the whole nine yards, but when it comes to common sense, social norms, people, etcetera, they don't seem to have a clue," Mai continued, earning a laugh from Suki, "You've a right to be mad though, I guess. I mean, I would be."

"Exactly, Mai, exactly," Suki fumed, "And, I'm done with it and with him!"

Sokka then came storming out the door with a scowl on his face.

"How'd it go? Is Suki joining us?" Katara asked, a speck of sarcasm detectable in her voice.

"No," Sokka retorted brusquely as Katara turned to her friends, silently communicating through facial expressions.

"So, you already to go then?" Aang urged in enthusiasm.

"Yes, yip-yip, let's go," Sokka grumbled.

"Appa's sleeping, Sokka, we'll just walk until we find some penguins," Aang explained.

"Okay, yip-yip, let's get hiking, gang," Sokka mumbled agitatedly.

"In our group, typically we start our missions with a more upbeat attitude," Zuko quoted satirically as he clapped his shoulder, giving a toothy grin.

"Sounds like something I'd say, Zuko. Way to work on your grumpiness," Aang commented as he walked by and Zuko just gave him a deadpanned glance, heaving a sigh. Aang began to lead his friends and girlfriend forward, traipsing through the snow, as small snowflakes falling glistened in the setting sun. They kept walking for about an hour, searching for penguins with Aang's naïve determination and childlike gleam in his eyes. Even Katara was beginning to grow in favor of heading back home and maybe trying to find penguins tomorrow, as the snow began to pick up, and it was now dark out.

"Aang, sweetie, I think we'd better head back, the snow is picking up harder, and the wind is getting fiercer, and it's pitch black out," Katara urged, as she grabbed his hand.

"I guess you're right. I was just looking forward to it, but I don't want to endanger everyone because of some game," Aang agreed and Katara smiled, running the back of her hand down his cheek.

"Too late for that!" Sokka shouted angrily, as he tripped in the deep snow, "We're going to die!"

"Sokka's right! We have no clue where we are, it's dark, and I'm pretty sure this is blizzard qualifying! I should have stayed home with Mai and Suki!" Zuko moaned.

"Oh, stop it, you two are so melodramatic!" Katara snapped, "We grew up here, Sokka, have a little faith."

"No, that's why I have none! I grew up around these snowy, cold parts, and I still don't know where the hell we are!" Sokka cried, "We went walking out looking for stupid penguins for over an hour! We must've walked four miles out from home! I have no clue what direction home is in! It's dark, and it's a blizzard, so I can't even see to try anyway! And, I'm the directions navigator guy!"

"Okay, okay, everyone, just calm down. Everything's going to be fine, we just need to stick together, and it will all be okay," Katara assured, "Alright, alright, so let's just double check everyone's here. Okay so, Aang's here," Katara said, rubbing his shoulder, "Sokka's here," Katara checked off, patting his shoulder as well, "Zuko's here too," Katara stated, grabbing his shoulder next, "And, Toph…Toph! Where-where is she? Where is Toph?"

"Toph!" Aang screamed.

"Shit! Toph?" Sokka shouted.

"Toph! Toph, where are you?" Zuko called out.

"There-there she is!" Katara exclaimed, sighing in relief as she squinted, making out the girl's shadow in the distance. She was creeping towards them, but she kept tripping and falling into the snow.

"Do you think she's alright?" Zuko asked concernedly.

"I don't know," Aang gasped as he squinted and Sokka held his breath. Zuko then glanced around and went walking towards her.

"Zuko, you'll be lost next! Get back here!" Katara ordered sharply, but he ignored her, "Stop being so stubborn, Zuko! You'll die!" Katara cried, but Zuko kept trudging towards Toph, who was lying, exhausted and panting in the snow. Zuko finally reached her and knelt by her side.

"Toph?" Zuko said in concern as he shook her shoulder and she just mumbled something incomprehensive as her teeth chattered.

"I-I c-can't s-see," Toph muttered.

"Why not, Toph?" Zuko asked, trying to assist the girl upwards, leaning on his shoulder.

"M-my f-feet, they-they're n-numb. N-no good!" Toph chattered out and Zuko glanced down at her feet in horror. She had no shoes or socks on in the midst of a blizzard.

"Toph!" Zuko chastised, "You could've worn shoes, or at least some socks, for the love of-"

"I c-can't s-see then! I'm b-blind!" Toph shouted in agitation and Zuko shook his head-duh! He was always forgetting she couldn't see, at least not the way a normal person could. "I'm scared," Toph cried, admitting something that wasn't easy for her, and that fractured her pride.

"Here," Zuko stated as he sat down in the snow and pulled off his shoes and socks.

"What're you d-doing, Sparky?" Toph asked.

"Take these," Zuko commanded, handing her his shoes and socks.

"Are you stupid?" Toph exclaimed, "You'll freeze, and I still will be no good walking! I still can't see!"

"I know, but your feet will warm up, and you won't get hypothermia. It's most quickly and easily contracted through wet feet, not to mention the cold could give you frostbite, and then you'd really be blind," Zuko explained as Toph blinked at him in awe.

"Zuko, I c-can't take your shoes and socks, then y-you'll-" Toph began.

"Just take it! We don't have time, put them on! We need to find shelter before this gets worse and we all freeze out here! Put them on and get on my back, okay?" Zuko shouted sternly, surprising Toph. She then began to comply, slipping the wooly, black socks on her numb feet and then putting on his oversized, fur-lined boots.

"Thank you, Zuko…" Toph mumbled as Zuko turned his back to her.

"Here, hop on, we have to keep moving," Zuko stated as Toph felt for his shoulders, then climbed on him and Zuko grabbed her thighs to lift her up as she clutched at his shoulders, trying to avoid clinging to his neck, which would choke him. Zuko then started trudging back towards Aang, Sokka, and Katara, who was still ranting and raving about Zuko's so-called disobedience.

"Toph, what's wrong with you?" Katara yelled, her eyes filled with tears, her nose already running from the bitter cold.

"M-my f-feet w-went numb," Toph explained and Katara looked away.

"I'll carry her," Zuko stated, "We have to keep going."

"Zuko, where the hell are your shoes?" Sokka asked.

"On me," Toph replied.

"Her feet are frozen, what do you want me to do?" Zuko stated.

"Great, now Zuko and Toph are going to die, hooray," Sokka mumbled, "We'll all go eventually! Three cheers!"

"Sokka, stop!" Aang hissed, "We've been through much worse than a snowstorm, get yourself together!" Aang rationalized, "Let's keep going, we have to find a cave or something to camp out in overnight."

"Aang's right, with your attitude, we will wind up dead, let's keep moving forward," Katara encouraged as Aang started trudging on, endeavoring his best to use his airbending to blow away some of the howling, snowy winds. This was tiring him out, but he kept at it as they all marched forward. They trekked on aimlessly for miles, and Toph kept muttering apologies to Zuko, but he dismissed them all, and kept marching on, alongside Aang who bravely led them forward. That is, until they came to a halt, the only straight option had them at a frozen lake.

"What do we do now?" Sokka asked desperately, "We _need _to find shelter-fast."

"I can do something, I'm a waterbender. Just, hold on a second, I'll get on the lake, I can make it sturdier if I have to, I'll check it. I know this lake, Sokka, I remember it. It connects to the ocean, we always went fishing on it, remember? There's a cave Mom used to take us to when we'd go on those long, daylong hikes. If we get passed this lake, we can take refuge in there," Katara reasoned. Sokka hesitantly nodded, worried for his baby sister.

"Katara, wait," Aang said, his shaking hand clutching her wrist.

"What, Aang?" Katara snapped.

"B-be careful, Katara, okay? I-I love you," Aang assured and Katara smiled warmly at her boyfriend and nodded.

"I'll be fine, Aang. I love you too," Katara assured as she cautiously shimmied across the ice, preparing to fling herself up, off, or away at any given moment if the ice were to crack. Katara's heart kept thudding against her ribcage in her chest as she carefully crept across the ice.

"C-careful!" Sokka called to his little sister and she slid a little further down as a break was heard on the ice and Katara's eyes bolted open wide in horror, and she stood completely still, frozen in fear-this was a habit of hers.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Aang cried out in fear.

"Is she okay?" Toph asked, not being able to see a thing that was going on, standing at Zuko's side, letting him rest a moment from carrying her. Suddenly then, the ice cracked at once, a huge chunk, part of which Katara was standing on, began sinking in the lake, taking Katara with her weight in first. Katara screeched in horror, as the cold ice swallowed her whole.

"KATARA!" Zuko screamed, jumping forward, his heart starting to race.

"I'll get her, I'll get her!" Sokka screamed as he looked to Zuko, Sokka looked pale in terror as Aang stared silently, violently shaking his head.

"No, no, did she fall in?" Toph cried, "No, no, sugar queen, no," Toph cursed.

"Sokka, Zuko, stay put," Aang ordered so coldly and fiercely they didn't recognize him, but they obeyed, ceasing from running in their tracks, about to step foot in the ice. "I can waterbend, you two can't! You'll just drown to! She's my girlfriend I'll save her! I swear, I don't want to come after you two next, stay still!" Aang commanded forcefully, while he has darting towards the spot where Katara sunk in.

"For the love of-" Zuko cursed, "Aang, don't run! Don't run!" Zuko screamed, Aang would be next.

"Dammit, dammit!" Sokka cried, he was holding his face in his hands, "The hell kind of older brother lets this happen, huh?"

"It'll be alright, Sokka," Zuko assured, his own hand trembling as he put on Sokka's shoulder in comfort.

"Aang's gonna kill himself, damn it," Sokka shouted, "I have to go get her!"

"No!" Zuko cried, pulling him back, "Aang has a better shot of saving her than you! You'll just end up drowned!"

Aang then caught his breath as he started to remove his coat, boots, scarf, mittens, and hat, the snow still rapidly blowing his face from the storm. Aang then created an air bubble and dove down, searching for his sunken lover. If he could make an air bubble in icy-cold water for a century, he could make one to find and save Katara. He then spotted her, unconscious and bobbing in the water, Aang rushed over to her, and extended his arm, pulling her into the bubble as he held her tight and close. He then rose to the surface, coughing up water, and shivering. Katara's lips were purplish blue from cold, and she wasn't breathing. Aang's heart stopped.

"K-Katara!" Aang cried, he then recalled a technique Katara taught him years ago: the Heinrich Maneuver. Aang began to press on her chest, and Katara than spat up water. Aang sighed in relief and kissed her face, "Oh, thank goodness, oh, Katara, I love you, I'm so sorry," Aang cried as she started to shiver. Why'd he ever let her do it? He knew it was so dangerous! Aang wanted to kick himself.

"Aang!" Zuko called, fighting tears, "I-is she okay?"

"Aang, my sister?" Sokka cried and Toph grabbed Sokka and Zuko's hands in fear, she couldn't see anything that was going on and wanted their support for whatever news awaited them.

"She's alive!" Aang choked back, he was crying, slipping back on his clothes, that now too, despite his best efforts, damp. They were going to get sick. They really needed to get to the cave Katara had mentioned, or they'd all imminently die. Aang squinted and cupped his hands in 'c' shapes, trying to shield them from the wind and snow, to look to the distance. He was trying to figure how much further the lake went on until it was land again-until they could get to the cave. But then again, how much faith could he put into Katara's fuzzy childhood recollections? He had to have hope in his girlfriend though. She always held hope for everyone else, especially him; he needed to return that hope.

"Then get back here, Aang!" Toph cried, but Aang ignored her. They needed to move across this icy surface, he needed to conjure up a method of safely doing so, and without having them all turn into ice sculptures. Aang had it. He'd bend his own ice bridge over top of the frozen lake.

"Katara," Aang said sweetly to his shivering lover and she groaned.

"Aang," Katara whispered through her chattering teeth, "I f-fell in?" Katara asked and Aang nodded, "You got me. Thank you, Aang."

"Don't thank me, I'm the one who brought us out here to go stupid penguin sledding without Appa," Aang grumbled self-loathingly.

"You didn't know there'd be a blizzard, Aang, don't blame yourself," Katara assured and Aang smiled at her.

"I thought of an idea to get the others and ourselves across, Katara," Aang stated, "I'm going to use the water from the lake, to make my own ice bridge across the lake," Aang explained.

"Th-that's a g-good idea!" Katara exclaimed, "I-I'll h-help!"

"Katara, you're sopping wet, sweetie!" Aang exclaimed.

"You're not dry, either," Katara inferred and Aang smirked, she was so observant, "Let's do this."

"Sokka, Toph, Zuko!" Aang called, grabbing their attention, "We're going to make a bridge over the lake for you to cross!"

"What?" Sokka exclaimed in disbelief, "He isn't serious?"

"It's our best shot, Sokka. What's our other option? Stay here and freeze to death?" Zuko rebutted.

"Well, if it is such a fantastic plan, he could've thought of it before my sister nearly drowned!" Sokka cried.

"Be quiet, Sokka, she's fine now, and we need to cross!" Toph snapped, "I can't go on your back, Zuko, it'll break this ice bridge they're building."

"It's okay, you can hold me or Sokka's hand, we'll guide you across," Zuko explained and Toph gulped and nodded understandingly. Katara and Aang then began raising the water from the crack in the lake's ice coating. They froze the water particles meticulously, trying to make it as thick and stable as possible as they slowly sloped the ice bridge above the lake, creating pillars underneath to hold it up. This was risky, but it was more stable than the lake's ice, and it was the best bet they had. They finally finished paving their improvised, icy road all the way above the lake to the next land mass.

"Okay! It's ready! Try to stay apart from each other a bit! Too much weight in one area can't be good!" Katara called out.

"Toph has to hold one of our hands!" Sokka called back and Katara shrugged.

"Then the other keep away best he can!" Katara called back and Sokka nodded.

"I'll take her," Zuko affirmed.

"Zuko, you've endangered yourself enough, let me take her across," Sokka offered.

"No, I don't want you to be the one who falls in if one of us has to crossing Toph," Zuko insisted.

"Oh, and you think I want to have you and Toph drowning on my conscience? Plus, you're the fire lord, you're more important than me," Sokka argued.

"I don't want to cause the death of either of you, I'll go alone, risk myself alone!" Toph shouted.

"No!" Sokka and Zuko simultaneously objected.

"You can't see on that ice, Toph, the width is thin, there's no room, you'd fall, hit the lake, and crack it, sinking to your doom!" Sokka cried. Zuko determinedly took his younger friend by the hand.

"Sokka, please," Zuko stated and Sokka looked him in the eye, he then gazed downward, their arguing was wasting time, and Sokka knew Zuko was stubborn as hell, more stubborn than he'd ever be. Arguing with him would be futile.

"Just…don't die, neither of you, okay?" Sokka pleaded, "And, that's an order, not a request," Sokka avowed, the two of them nodding, as Zuko and Toph began to carefully shimmy across the ice bridge, as Sokka kept a good distance following suit. Aang and Katara had already safely made their way across their portion, as they had a lead on the others. They were waiting on the other side, shivering, holding their breath and saying their prayers for the safety of their friends. They all were getting quite close to the other end, unharmed. Suddenly, Zuko heard a crack in the ice bridge and his eyes bolted open in alarm as he gave Toph a shove ahead, causing her to slide forward, and onto the land.

"What's the big idea, Sparky?" Toph shouted as she stood, spitting snow out of her mouth, as Aang and Katara helped her to her feet, holding her.

"I think he was saving your skin," Katara exclaimed as the ice cracked again and Zuko began to fall forward, "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed as Aang leapt forward and used his airbending to create a gust of wind, pulling Zuko to safety on land, also grabbing Sokka in the process, both of them thudding in the snow. Aang and Katara pulled the boys to their feet.

"Are you all okay?" Aang asked concernedly.

"I'm in one piece," Toph assured.

"I th-think I'm good," Zuko quaked out; his feet were beginning to lose feeling.

"Zuko, take my shoes now, I'll carry Toph," Aang offered.

"No," Zuko denied vehemently, "I'm fine. I'm a firebender, our bodies keep warm easier, I thought I told you guys this before. You all need the warmth more than I do."

"I've never heard that one before," Aang replied skeptically.

"Well, I've said it," Zuko insisted and Aang surrendered, looking at them all sympathetically. Katara was wet, Toph couldn't walk, or if she did, she'd be blind, and Zuko had no shoes. Aang was scared, he was scared for their lives, and he couldn't even bear the thought of losing any of them, let alone them all. Aang cleared the morbid thoughts from his mind. They had to keep going. Sokka's face suddenly lit a little, as he looked around; with what little vision he had in the weather.

"Katara, you were right," Sokka said, a smile gracing his lips, "This is it, the cave is just about a block's length up! I remember now!" Sokka said excitedly as he began to quickly hop through the mounts of snow, trying to reach the cave.

"Wait up, Sokka!" Zuko called as he bent down for Toph to hop on his back, and they all began to follow after him, but they paced themselves to keep up with Zuko's slower speed due to carrying Toph. They trudged forward, just about the distance Sokka had estimated, and there it was, a sight for sore eyes: the cave. They went deep inside it to avoid the howling winds outside. Toph hopped down at last and Zuko collapsed in exhaustion.

"Zuko!" Toph exclaimed as she heard him thud to the ground, Katara rushed to his side.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara cried as she put a hand on his back.

"I-I'm just tired," Zuko admitted, as he began to rise to his feet.

"Your feet!" Katara cried out, they looked nearly purple.

"I'm getting some sticks, we'll light a big fire, we need to keep warm," Zuko explained and Sokka hopped up.

"I got the sticks, there's plenty right outside the cave, I saw a big log. You take it easy a minute," Sokka insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder as he motioned for Aang, so they could both pull the logs in together to the cave.

"You're soaked," Zuko noticed.

"The fire will dry me up," Katara assured as Zuko removed his coat.

"No, Zuko, you are going to die!" Katara cried.

"Just trade it with me, like you said, it'll dry," Zuko assured, shoving the coat towards her, "I told you, firebenders have warmer blood."

"The wet coat will only make you colder," Katara stated.

"I'll let it dry by the fire," said Zuko, still sticking the coat forward.

"You already have no shoes!" Katara shouted, "I don't want you to get sick, Zuko!"

"I won't," Zuko promised and Katara reluctantly accepted the coat as Sokka and Aang came pulling the stack of logs and twigs in the cave. They'd laid them out on Aang's wet coat to pull them in. The two began stacking them in a fashion able to produce a large, warming bonfire. Aang then firebent the pile, and the fire kicked off, and he leaned up against the cave's wall in relief, sliding down beside Katara. Sokka sat beside his sister and Toph, who on the other side of her was Zuko. Sokka began to rummage through his bag.

"What is in that bag, Sokka?" Katara demanded.

"I've got some food," Sokka replied.

"Of course you do," stated Katara, rolling her eyes, "But it will pay off this time! What do you have, Sokka?"

"I have some cold stew in these containers, there's not much, but it can sustain us for now, and we can heat it by this fire," Sokka replied.

"Well, meathead, your weird meat obsession has finally has been good for something," Toph complimented with a smile as Sokka took out the food. Sokka put the containers by the fire, allowing the little portion of food to be heated up as its scent perfused through the cave, causing all of their stomachs to growl in hunger. Katara then got up and took a sip from the can, resisting the urge to scarf it all down, passing it to her boyfriend next. Aang ate his amount, and they passed it to Toph, who ate her share, and then to Sokka, who ate maybe a bit more than his fair share, and he then handed the container to Zuko as he stuck his hand out in refusal.

"Eat the rest yourselves, I'm not hungry," Zuko repudiated. Katara stood up.

"Zuko, you need to eat! I don't care if you're hungry or not! Eat something before you die!" Katara screamed.

"I am not hungry," Zuko insisted, "You guys sound starving, there's no need to waste it on me if I'm not hungry!"

"There's no way you aren't hungry! There's enough for us all, Zuko, please," Aang reasoned.

"It'd be a waste, divvy it up amongst yourselves," Zuko persisted obdurately.

"Do I have to _shove it down your throat_?" Katara shouted.

"Katara, I'm not hungry, _alright_?" Zuko said adamantly, as Katara's motherly instincts refused to release. It was futile; Zuko wouldn't eat it. They all shook their heads, and divided Zuko's portion amongst them, evenly dispersing it. Zuko shot a handful of fire at the bonfire to keep it roaring as the whole group bundled close to each other to keep warmer.

"I'm afraid," Katara admitted, squeezing her eyes shut as Aang put his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, Katara, we found the cave," Aang said.

"What if someone doesn't make it, Aang? What if-" Katara began to sob through her shivers.

"We will all make it, we have been through worse, we've endured worse," Sokka stated to his sister with confidence as the fire cracked, embers scattering on the rocky, graveled, cavern floor.

"I'm worried about Zuko, Aang," Katara whispered in her boyfriend's ear in a sob.

"Katara, he's a firebender. H-he-he'll be okay," Aang stated, trying to assure himself as well.

"I'm sorry," Sokka blurted out.

"What are you sorry for?" Toph snarled.

"For kissing you," Sokka grumbled.

"Whatever," Toph grunted.

"To you maybe, but Suki hates me. And, I fought back with her. What I did was dumb, why wouldn't she be mad? I kept blaming it on her and the game, but that was stupid. I'm stupid. And, now I might freeze to death in here and she'll die hating me," Sokka lamented.

"We won't die, Sokka, none of us. You can apologize when we get back to your house when the storm lets up," Aang demanded, "I don't want to hear one more of you say that it's over. And, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me. I got us all into this disaster by wanting to play games with penguins."

"You didn't know, Aang," Toph reassured.

"You guys wanted to bring Appa, but I wouldn't listen," Aang sighed.

"There's no way you could have known, and Appa was sleeping. Don't beat yourself up, Aang. I've done much dumber things at your age," Zuko grumbled, shivering still and Katara kept biting her tongue not to snap at him to put some shoes, or at least, socks on before his feet needed to be amputated. Katara always felt the need to watch over all of them, it was a burden the death of her mother left her with, she felt like she needed to be a mother to everyone she cared for-because she knew that they could be stolen away as easily as her mother was. They all got up and warmed themselves by the fire one last time, and then they curled up again by the wall to get some sleep by each other's side. It was Zuko by Katara, next to Aang, next to Toph, who was beside Sokka. They then all hurdled up, and attempted to get a wink of sleep. Zuko stayed up, he kept refueling the fire, as it would start to wither out. He knew if it went out, their lives might too. Zuko had to keep pinching himself awake, as his fatigue kept setting in, and his stomach kept rumbling loudly, and Katara who was too terrified to sleep heard it. She knew he was hungry, she knew he was cold; she knew he was a selfless liar, and she knew she wanted to slap him for it. Eventually though, Zuko couldn't resist his low stamina, and he dosed off, the five of them slept silently by the kindling fire as the blizzard fiercely winded outside all through the long, cold night. But it's always darkest before the storm, and after, comes a rainbow. The storm eventually withered down, and the sun shone again, creating a gorgeous, picturesque scene, with the sunlight causing the snow to glisten and shimmer and twinkle like out of a fairytale.

Katara rolled over first, slowly awakening, as her eyes fluttered open. She then jolted up as she remembered their critical situation. Katara looked to her right, she saw all of her friend, brother, and boyfriend's chests rise and fall-they were okay. Katara then held her breath to look at Zuko on her left. Her hand fell on his, it was ice cold, she was petrified no blood longer pumped through it. She stared at him-his chest wasn't rising, or falling to her sight, she put her trembling hand to his neck to feel his pulse, her eyes watering. She'd never felt him so cold, he always hot, like a firebender should be, hot like their passion and desire and burning will, not frozen like what Katara prayed wasn't a corpse. But she heard a mumble.

"What're you doing?" The voice asked with a perplexed expression and Katara released her breath, a tear sliding off her face. They were all okay. They were all alive, even freezing cold, stupid, bold, stubborn, gallant, starving Zuko. Katara quickly snapped her hand away, blushing. But then she shoved him.

"I thought you dead!" Katara choked out.

"Why?" Zuko groaned, rubbing his arm.

"Because, you wouldn't dress properly or eat your damn food!" Katara chastised as Aang awoke.

"What's going on? Sweetie, why are you crying, is everyone okay?" Aang asked and Katara embraced Aang tightly, kissing him.

"Everyone's okay, Aang, and I don't hear the wind, it must be over. We made it," Aang smiled in relief.

"I told you," Aang said as the others began to arise.

"I'm alive!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly, laughing, "We're all alive! Even that idiot!"

"Who'd that be?" Toph asked with a grin.

"Mr. I'm-too-hot-for-warmth-or-food, who else?" Sokka exclaimed as he ran to the end of the tunnel, "Yes! This snow stopped! We're alive! We can go home! I can say sorry to Suki!"

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm sure they're all worried sick," Aang stated with a broad smile. Toph gave Zuko back his shoes and gave him a warm embrace, thanking him for carrying her all the way, lending her his footwear, and saving her life. Katara did the same, trading back coats, as she playfully hit him. They all began their way back to the igloo, this voyage being a much faster and easier one. They came to the village in a little under two hours. They came encroaching to Katara and Sokka's home as Hadoka spotted them in the distance.

"My children," Hadoka muttered, bags hanging beneath his eyes, he'd been up all night searching with a search party, until the other men convinced him it'd be best to wait instead of just losing more people. They were right. Katara and Sokka came running towards their father as he embraced them tightly and he began to weep in relief, they were safe in his arms now. Aang smiled as he watched their reunion.

"Zuko! Zuko!" Mai screamed as she charged towards her boyfriend, tackling him to the ground in an embrace as she kissed him passionately, tears running off her face. Zuko wrapped his arms around her back, "You scared me to death, I thought you froze to death out there!" Mai sobbed, "Don't do that to me ever again, you idiot!"

"I'll try to read books next time," Zuko assured and Mai pulled him back into a kiss in the snow. Then, Suki stood there, tears were falling from her face, but she refused to run toward him, still anger lingering from their breakup. It was Sokka who ran to her instead.

"I'm so sorry, Suki, I'm an idiot," Sokka confessed and Suki smiled, "I shouldn't have kissed Toph, okay, I'm sorry. I can't live without you, I love you, Suki."

"Oh, Sokka!" Suki cried as she hugged him tightly, kissing his face all over, "That's all I needed to hear, I love you, Sokka, I was so scared," Suki cried as Sokka held her close. His grandmother was behind him, embracing Katara.

"I'll fix a hot bath! Katara can heat it up! And, I'll get to work on a nice, hot homecooked meal, with some of that hot chocolate on the side!" Gran-gran announced.

"Zuko is first in the bath, I swear-" Sokka declared from behind Suki's shoulder, causing the other four to laugh.

"Alright, alright, I accept. And, I'll eat this time," Zuko yielded.

"You _didn't eat_?" Mai cried and Zuko moaned, "Get in there, Zuko! What would your uncle say? I'm going to have to tell him! I'll get Katara to relay to me this whole thing, she's more fussy over you than me, so she'll tell me!"

"I'd be glad to, he had me worried sick!" Katara exclaimed, catching up with Mai as Zuko grumbled and he went back to the house, "He refused to eat and gave us half of his clothes, claiming that he kept warm easier _because he was a firebender_!"

"What?! That couldn't be _farther_ from the truth! It's the _exact opposite_! It makes him _more susceptible to the cold_ because he'll _need heat more_ and his body isn't used to the cold!" Mai replied angrily.

"I knew it! What a liar!" Katara scolded.

"Ugh, when his uncle hears...I'm going to have a word with the Prince of Angst there, if you don't mind. Excuse me, Katara," Mai said, dismissing herself, chasing after her boyfriend, as Katara huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ha! Prince of Angst! That's a good one, I'll have to write that down!" Sokka laughed as Suki rolled her eyes, his arms around her.

Aang laughed from behind, gazing lovingly upon all his friends and girlfriend-his family. They were all okay, they'd bundled through the cold, and they'd saved the world. There'd always be new adventures around the bend; there'd always be new challenges-new dangers, but it kept things interesting, that were the lives they lead as leaders of the new, free world. And, how dull it'd be otherwise? And, they always pulled through. They were all alright and that was all that counted anyway. Aang sighed deeply as he followed the aroma indoors. He just hoped Gran-Gran wasn't making up some more sea prunes.


End file.
